


Chance of Redemption

by Dominicboo1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominicboo1/pseuds/Dominicboo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic is a son of Aphrodite who doesn't believe in violence, so he's terrible at swordfighting. His mother however knows of one use for him. She sends him out on a walk handing him a map, but he quickly gets caught in a trap Luke Castellan set for Annabeth. Luke doesn't think he could like boys, but takes Dominic anyway as a hostage. Could the two boys fall in love? More importantly, will that love change Luke for the better? (Takes place between Sea of Monsters and Titan's Curse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> This IS a writer as character(pairing whatever)story. If you like that sort of thing, you'll be fine. If not, I'm sorry, but I'm giving you a fair warning. This is movie ages, book universe just so you know. (Original versions of Silenia and Clarisse are in it, but Percy's the same age as in the movie)

Dominic son of Aphrodite was sitting on the porch of his cabin with his sister Silenia. He was eighteen, and had been at camp for a long time.  
"I'm glad Thalia's tree was saved," Dominic said to Silenia making conversation.  
"Yes," she replied with a sad smile. It could be guilt, but Dominic would never picture her doing anything that bad.  
"How could Luke do such a thing?" Dominic asked. He never really got a chance to talk to Luke. He bumped into the handsome boy a few times, but kept his distance. However he knew so much about Luke's past life from talking to his friend Annabeth, and watching the boy almost stalking him. Dominic's siblings were the only ones who knew how he felt about Luke, and they were supportive. One of his sisters tried to get them together, but Dominic knew Luke liked girls. Then again Luke seemed to mostly like girls LIKING him.  
"I don't know," Silenia said.  
"He's evil I guess," Dominic said.  
"No he's not," Annabeth said.  
"Annabeth..."Dominic said startled to see his friend. She was wearing an invisiblity cap.  
"But at the same time Dominic I hear he's been trying to kidnap me..."Annabeth said.  
"Oh," Dominic said a little bit jealous.  
"I don't like him like that," Annabeth said. "It's wrong on quite a few levels isn't it? Get ready for swords practice Princess Boy!"  
Somehow Annabeth knew upon arrival Dominic liked boys, and his frankly feminine behavior got him that nickname from her.  
"I'm not good at that,"Dominic said. He had been training for six years, and still was quite awful at it.  
"That's because you'd rather make out with your opponents," said Clarisse the daughter of Ares that came up.  
"Shut up Clarisse," Annabeth said.  
"I can see it now Dominic," Clarisse began. "Luke having his sword up to you. Your begging for mercy, and then his saying he'll kiss your corpse!"  
"HOW DID YOU?!" DOminic asked. "I mean how could you say such a thing silly?" He liked Clarisse well enough. She seemed to get along with most of the Aphrodite Cabin, since their mom was dating her father.  
"Because Silenia let it slip," Clarisse said.  
"What?!"Dominic asked shocked.  
"I was worried about you!"Silenia said. "I'm sorry ok?"  
"I can't have anybody know I'm in love with the traitor Silenia! I'm a horrible fighter! Olympus knows I'm godsawful at chariots, and I like Luke!"  
"Dominic," Annabeth said. "Orpheus didn't need magic, and he wound up in Elysium with his wife...."  
"That's not enough for me,"Dominic said. "I want do something for Olympus." He took his sword, and went to practice. Naturally, he lost pathetically. Luckily for him, Percy was his opponent and didn't like hurting his friends.  
"Hey..."Percy told him as he got up.  
"Hmm?" Dominic asked.  
"Get sleep,"Percy said. "It'll get better." Dominic had been told that every day for six years, but each day was as awkward as the one before.  
"Dominic,"whispered a voice. Dominic knew this one better than most of his siblings did. It was his mother, Aphrodite.  
"Mother?"he asked.  
"Yes darling," she said smiling. "When you wake up would you do your family a favor?"  
"What?"Dominic asked.  
"There's a map I had put under your bed. Look carefully at it dearest." Dominic did as he was told, and read it. There was a path made in pink lipstick. He decided not to ask the reason for his mother's choice of writing utensil, and just follow the path when woke up. A few minutes later, Dominic was awake and he quickly changed into clothes more comfortable for walking in. He looked for the map, and next to it was a piece of paper drenched in perfume.  
Dear Dominic,  
Make sure you take a hairbrush with you, so you can look well. Also take a variety of clothes. It's a strange time we're in right now, and nobody knows EXCEPT ME when they'll find love. Don't tell Chiron darling. I promise you'll come to no harm, but that can't be said for your camp if you stay too long.  
Love,  
Mother  
DOminic did as the note told, and went to the path.  
"I knew you'd come,"whispered a voice as he found himself in an alley. A boy shined a flashlight in his face.  
"What? The Aphrodite boy?" he asked. Dominic recognized every beautiful syllable of the man's voice. It was Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and the boy Dominic secretly loved.  
"You were expecting Annabeth,"DOminic said trying to sound brave.  
"Yes I was, but I got you instead," Luke responded. His voice wasn't angry, but Dominic nervously wished he was better with a swrod. He pulled it out, but Luke laughed.  
"I know you're bad at that Dominic," Luke said. "If there was a Worst Fencing Countdown, you'd be the first FIVE listed."  
"Fine,"Dominic said closing his eyes as the boy came closer to him, fearing he'd be stabbed within seconds.  
"Look at me,"Luke ordered. Dominic opened his eyes, and there in the moonlight stood Luke.  
"You're my hostage now Dominic," Luke said calmly. "You're not what I thought I'd get, but I think it will work for me. Luke grabbed the boy and pulled him gently to a car. "Now I want you to understand this. We'll be doing a lot of moving if I think the gods know where I've taken you, but don't try to take advantage of that. You're MINE now."  
"Your what?"Dominic asked nervous to here.  
"I don't know yet,"Luke said smirking. "But I will soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke brings Dominic pizza, and tells him to get comfy. He's going to be in Luke's clutches a while....

Dominic sighed as he lay down on the bed Luke provided. He was a pretty nice captor, but Dominic didn't think there was any way being locked in a room could be pleasant. He was starting to get hungry, but just then Luke came in the door.  
"Pizza?"Luke asked smiling.   
"You take a slice first,"Dominic said.   
"It's for both of us,"Luke said taking a slice.   
"Go on bite it,"Dominic urged him.   
"What you think I'd poison you?"   
"Well you're evil enough to...."  
"Oh Dominic. I know that's not what you think about me is it?"  
"Well no...but it's what would be the smart thing to think"  
Luke chuckled and took a bite.   
"Pepperoni's ok right?"   
"Sure..."Dominic said eating it. "Why...do you want me here?"  
"Well...you fell into my trap man,"Luke said. Luke had called him man. Dominic blushed, but snapped out of it, so Luke could continue. "That makes you mine. Besides, if I let you go you'd tell everybody that you were kidnapped and my plans to resurrect Kronos would be more difficult."  
"How is that going anyway?"Dominic asked. The idea of playing the prisoner who needs to the villain's plot was too exciting to resist.   
"Terriffic actually," Luke said smirking. "I mean the Fleece is lost and all, but we're still doing great!"  
"You have no good ideas do you?" Dominic asked enjoying Luke's avoidance to tell the whole story.   
"No...not really. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. You might grow to hate me, and then figure out some way to revolt,"   
"Maybe..."Dominic said ignoring the incredulous look from Luke.   
"As if,"Luke chuckled. "You hate me....being able to escape. It's hysterical!"  
"Stop it,"Dominic said.   
"Now here's the big question I'm sure you're wondering 'Will I hurt you?' Well the answer's no. I mean you are terrible at fighting, and Aphrodite herself sent you here."  
"How did you?"  
"You said it in your sleep Princess," Luke said sneering.   
"Do not call mea princess,"Dominic warned.   
"Or what?"Luke asked. "You can't fight, and you can't get away. Give up! I'll leave you be now, so you can rest. I'll be back tomorrow."  
"Fine,"Dominic said.   
"As if you weren't looking forward to it." Luke smirked.   
"I'm not,"Dominic said.   
"Well that's a lie,"Luke said. He grabbed Dominic and pulled him so his ear was right by his lips. "I know how you feel about me. I find it very very amusing." He released Dominic, and walked away smirking.   
Dominic lay down nervously. Luke knew Dominic loved him, but what did he mean by amusing?


	3. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and DOminic have game night, and get into an interesting situation.

What's up princess?"Luke asked sitting next to him.  
"I already told you NOT to call me that," Dominic said.  
"Hey!" Luke said. "Be nice! Don't want to hurt my feelings!"  
"Oh I'm sorry! I'd never want to hurt anyone's..."  
"You aren't just a princess! You're a Care Bear!" Luke laughed. Dominic was about to tackle Luke, but Luke grabbed him in time. "Yeah THAT would hurt. I'm being sarcastic."  
"Always,"Dominic said. "What do you want now?"  
"Well before you started being mean to me I was going to ask you to play Monopoly."  
"Fine," Dominic said.  
"And no offering me what your siblings call 'alternative payment'" Dominic knew what Luke meant. You see his siblings liked to play games with people they liked and offer them a few kisses to take off some money off of rent.  
"Fine I wouldn't want to!" Dominic said.  
"I call bull on that," Luke said. "My lips are impossible to resist! You want them! You must have them!"  
"Stop it,"Dominic said.  
"I'm sorry...it's just I love being loved, so I'm happy that you love me!"  
"Let's just play,"DOminic said rolling the dice. He was winning for a while, and BOY was Luke getting mad. Dominic knew what was coming. Luke was going to start cheating pretty soon.  
"Darn,"Luke chuckled. "I dropped the dice!" He actually was reaching for the pile of money as Dominic had predicted he would."  
"Aha!" Dominic said grabbing his hand just in time.  
"Oh you want to hold hands?"Luke asked in a mocking tone. Dominic now had literally grasped the thought that Luke was right there with him. The boy he loved. They were holding hands, and Luke wasn't trying to pull away.  
"Oh..."Dominic said trying to pull away.  
"Are you kidding me?" Luke's smirk turned into mild annoyance. "You the silly little girly gay boy are trying to let go of the super gorgeous not gay boy's hand."  
"Well it's obvious..."Dominic began.  
"Quiet!"Luke interrupted. "So what is it? Is this awkward? Let's stay like this all night, Dominic." Dominic thought for a moment. That wasn't exactly a horrible suggestion in his opinion. He knew Luke was obviously playing with his mind, but that didn't matter.  
"Oh if I have to," Dominic said with as much attitude as possible. Good thing he loved to act.  
"You do,"Luke said as Dominic was falling asleep. Luke brought Dominic closer into him. He wasn't gay of course or even bisexual, but this was an emergency. He would NEVER let somebody fall out of love with him, and Dominic...was more in love with him than that untrustworthy empousa Kelli and a half a dozen girls in Camp Half Blood combined. He couldn't lose that...not now...not ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke now satisfied that Dominic still loves him, leaves him. Dominic pines until he has two visitors making him as uncomfortable as possible...one wants to kill him...the other date him.

Ch. 4  
Luke saw Dominic was smiling as he stirred awake so he let go.  
"I didn't REALLY love you,"Luke said walking out. However he felt just a little guilty for the way he put this. Ethan son of Nemesis was now the one serving Dominic meals.  
Ethan was a handsome boy. His looks weren't really affected by the fact he had one eye. "Hey," Ethan said putting the plate down. "Come on man..eat"  
"I..don't feel like it Ethan,"Dominic said.  
"Whatever the problem is. Starving yourself is NOT the way to make it better. You need to either solve it or just live with it if it's something that another person did to you."  
"It is...Luke,"Dominic said.  
"What did he do?"Ethan asked. A sort of protective voice came over him. Dominic presumed Ethan had his mother's qualities of vengance.  
"Well....he knows I'm in love with him,"Dominic began.  
"I know...you could do better, but go on,"Ethan said.  
"First of all I couldn't,"Dominic said.  
"Yes you could, but I asked you to go on,"Ethan said getting slightly annoyed but still kinder than anybody had been since Dominic was kidnapped.  
"So we were playing Monopoly and he tried to steal my money,"Dominic said.  
"Cheater!" Ethan said. ""And I tried to pull his hand away...I mean I might be a hostage, but I can't just put up with everything."  
"Yeah...it starts with games, and before you know it...he's taking all your stuff and having you scrub toilets,"Ethan agreed. Dominic chuckled at this statement.  
"And then I realized I was touching his hand and I tried to let go...but he wouldn't let me."  
"Sounds like you got what you wanted,"Ethan said.  
"Not exactly...he cuddled me while I slept, but when we woke up...he told me it was all for his ego. He didn't really love me."  
"You poor kid,"Ethan said sympathetically. "LIsten....I have to go for a few hours. Luke says we all get little things for following Kronos...I haven't chosen mine yet!"  
"Oh....."Dominic said nonchallantly. "Bye."  
"I'll be back. I promise!"Ethan ran out closing the door behind him.  
"You poor dear,"said a female voice. Dominic looked up to see Kelli an empousa who had a crush on Luke. Of course boys she kissed often ended up as appetizers, so if Luke was smart he'd avoid her like Tartarus.  
"What do you want?"Dominic asked. Of course, he couldn't be tricked into kissing her as he didn't like girls that way, but it'd be like talking to a person who started a genocide even if you WEREN'T their target.  
"Loving Luke when he thinks you're just about the most pathetic, stupid, and ugly demigod he's ever seen." That was going rather far. Dominic was NOT stupid, and he might very well be the least attractive of his siblings, but at the same time he was well...average-looking which was enough.  
"Does he now?"Dominic asked.  
"Yes...such cruelty!"Kelli said. Apparantly Luke had given everyone who could torment him a key. Kelli put an arm around Dominic but he pulled away from her. She just calmly sat there.  
"I understand how you feel...I love Luke myself!"  
"I know..."  
"Who doesn't right?" asked Kelli.  
"Yeah..."  
"But your love for him..it's really quite moving!" Kelli said. "I mean you're not going to give into Krono s are you?"  
"Nope."  
"And you're not going to fight against Luke?"  
"Nope,"Dominic said again. It was getting rather tiresome telling these people what they already knew.  
"Why you're on one side, and would do anything for Kronos' second in command! It's quite touching...and for that reason.....I don't think you deserve this pain." Dominic hated the sound of that and got up quickly. The door was locked though.  
"Come on silly," Kelli said. "You're nice enough to go to Elysium! STAY STILL!" Dominic was right...Kelli WAS planning on killing him. He glanced at a clock. It was only a few minutes before Ethan came back. It would be simple...just wait for him to return and as he opened the door run out and trap Kelli inside.  
"Why are you doing this to me?!"Dominic asked buying time. Kelli seemed to like to play with her victims' minds, so she was grateful for this.  
"Because you love Luke as much as I do!" Kelli said. "THe thing is Luke actually IS bisexual..he just hides it...trust me you're not the first boy he's played with..but there's a chance he might mean it for you!"  
"But..."Dominic began.  
"What's going on?"asked Ethan. Dominic inched towards the door, but the son of Nemesis pushed him down on the floor gently. Ethan glared at Kelli, and ran her through with his sword. "Are you okay?!" He pulled Dominic of the floor and close to him checking the son of Aphrodite for any scratches.  
"I'm fine!"  
"Good....come on sit with me."Ethan said. "She was right about your love for Luke being pointless Dominic. "  
"I know...."Dominic said. He tried to get up off the bed, but Ethan wrapped his fingers around Dominic's hand.  
"Hey that doesn't mean all love would be a waste...."Ethan said.  
"No?"Dominic asked kind of knowing where this was going.  
"No..."Ethan said. Dominic tried to let go of his hand, but Ethan's look was a mix of affection and warning. "Yeah...letting go of my hand is probably a dumb idea. I mean when demigods like somebody...they kind of get posseive."  
"I'm sure they do,"Dominic said glancing at the clock again. He had barely held Ethan's hand for a minute, but it already felt longer than he wanted until he knew for a fact that Luke didn't want him at all.  
"And my mom's goddess of revenge. If you think Luke's got a way for getting what he wants, you haven't seen anything!" he said in a mock-pouty voice. Ethan was now cuddling Dominic in the same way Luke had yesterday.  
"Please Ethan...you're a nice guy, but we're not meant to be a couple!"Dominic said.  
"I want us to be...."Ethan said in a mock-pouty voice.  
"But I love Luke,and there's a chance he might love me,"Dominic said.  
"There is,"Ethan agreed. "There's a chance alright...but at the same time. It's not worth the emotional hurt you'd feel if he didn't...and let's just say...Luke's better off if you love me instead."  
"How so?"Dominic asked nervously trying to squirm out of his arms.  
"I'll tell you when you relax a little,"Ethan said. Dominic stopped squirming reluctantly. "Good. Now what I mean is..Luke's not immortal last I checked."  
"You wouldn't..."Dominic said.  
"I might...I never cared for him much. I'd be Kronos' second, and I'd have you...you're what I asked for in return for supporting Kronos."  
"That's..sweet,"Dominic lied.  
"Unfortunately as long as Luke's around....Kronos would let Luke have you instead of me,but that's if he wants you."  
"Well I doubt you COULD kill Luke Ethan,"Dominic said bravelly. Ethan smirked and kissed Dominic on the lips sweetly.  
"Sorry you're just too cute when you're full of false hope!"Ethan said. "So it was a good time for our first kiss."  
"Please cut to the chase!"Dominic said. He'd never get the gist of Ethan's plan if he stopped every few seconds to cuddle or kiss Dominic.  
"Fine...."Ethan said. "Everybody has to sleep...I could slit his throat when I hear him snore. Oh he does trust me."  
"So what if you do that? That would make me love you less!"Dominic said. Ethan smiled again, and held Dominic ridiculously close.  
"You do have spunk, baby,"Ethan said. "But let me remind you! You have plenty of friends! You could lose them all! Don't you see? My love's the only thing that you can be sure on now.."  
"If I get on your nerves, you'd stab me!" Ethan gave his first look of annoyance.  
"Is that what I'm like?" Ethan asked.  
"You threatened to kill my..."Dominic was cut off as Ethan kissed him again. This one was longer than the first. When Ethan finally pulled away, he gave Dominic a scowl.  
"Listen...I have exes....that cheated on me...which I know is something you'd hate to do. They're still alive ok?"  
"Ok..."Dominic said.  
"So when I love a person....I actually am good to them!"  
"But is it love?"Dominic asked. Ethan leaned in to kiss him again, but Dominic stopped his lips in time. Then as Ethan pretended to give up, Dominic pulled his finger away leading to yet another kiss. "Ok I believe you! Well I guess we can be couples minus the kissing and handholding and snuggling..."  
"Very funny,"Ethan said. "But no deal. How about we become a couple, cuddle as much as possible, hold hands all the time, and share several long passionate kisses?"  
"Well...."Dominic said. Ethan pointed to his sword and slowly started to hold Dominic less tightly. "I...guess we can try for..." Dominic didn't have a chance to finish the sentence. Ethan had just thought the time was perfect for their fourth kiss.  
"And there's plenty more where that came from,"Ethan said. Dominic luckily fell asleep..still dreaming of Luke, but he knew when he woke up Ethan would still be holding him.


End file.
